


All drugged up

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization, Love Confessions, Medicine, pain meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Jemma smiled at Coulson, nodding to the woman who was passed out on the bed. "Make sure she doesn't tear her stitches on the way back to her bunk. I thought it was best that we move her, you know how much May just loves the mad bay." Jemma grinned."No problem." Phil nodded, and glanced back to see May with the dopiest grin on her face."She's probably going to be a little loopy from the pain meds, but you know, I think that a stab into her ribs that is so bad it requires surgery is a good excuse to give her meds." Jemma mused, watching May slowly open her eyes.





	All drugged up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazychickinacorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychickinacorner/gifts).



    "I think she'll be fine, now." Jemma smiled at Coulson, nodding to the woman who was passed out on the bed. "Make sure she doesn't tear her stitches on the way back to her bunk. I thought it was best that we move her, you know how much May just  _loves_  the mad bay." Jemma grinned.

   "No problem." Phil nodded, and glanced back to see May with the dopiest grin on her face.

   "She's probably going to be a little loopy from the pain meds, but you know, I think that a stab into her ribs that is so bad it requires surgery is a good excuse to give her meds." Jemma mused, watching May slowly open her eyes.

   Jemma smiled one more time before disconnecting May's IV and then every other monitor. "I think she'll be right as rain."

   "Thank you, Simmons." Phil told her before slipping in and coming to stand by May's side.

   "Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy Phiiiiiiilllll." May slurred.

   "Hello, Melinda." He nodded, looking down at the craziest look on her face. May's pupils were dilated and glossy, her moves slow and sluggish. "Phhhiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllll." She giggled.

   Jemma bit her lip and left, leaving the door open. "I trust you." She smirked, and referenced to the wheelchair in the corner.

   Phil looked between May and the wheelchair, and retrieved her means of transportation. "Come on, Melinda, you can go back to your bunk now."

    Melinda rolled her head to look at him sideways, but she seemed to stare right through him. "I don't wanna." She argued. 

   "Yes you do." Phil countered, leaning down to pull May's blanket off her and to help her sit up. May smacked his arm. "Hands off." She muttered.

   "What?" Coulson blinked, pausing. 

   "Go get Phil." May told him seriously.

   "I am-"

   "I'm not repeating myself." Melinda sloppily narrowed her eyes, but it was hard to be intimidated with that smile.

   "Phil is right here?" Coulson pointed to himself.

   "Go get him then!" Melinda ordered.

   Phil was confused for a second before backing away and out into the hallway. He waited a couple seconds, then came back in. Melinda was obviously happy, making little grabby motions with her hands. May would be horrified. Coulson decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

    "Melinda!" He grinned back, And reached down to help her up, but Melinda hung on.

   Oh. Okay. Hug time.

   Phil smiled into her neck, and heard May take a big breath. "You smell like him." She giggled.

   "Mh-hm." Phil was trying not to laugh, and finally she managed to sit up. Moving the wheelchair closer to her, Phil guided the drugged up woman into the seat, and then stepped behind to push it out the door. "Hey! Wait!" May held on with all her might to his hand. 

   His hand which needed to hold the handle so that he could push her out the door.

   Phil smiled, letting her hold on until she finally let go on her own.

   "I can't believe he left me." Melinda huffed, closing her eyes as she and Phil entered the empty hall.

   "Who?" Coulson frowned.

   "Phil! He just left! And I was  _nice_  to him too!" May responded with a pout.

   "I see." Coulson snorted. He decided to play along. "So you like him?"

    "No." May loosely folded her arms. "I  _looooooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeee_  him." Phil froze. May asked him why he stopped. Phil shook his head. She was drugged up. That wasn't real. It couldn't be.

   May continued, "Have you ever met him? Phil's got this cute little smile, but he's _such_  a  _dork_." May smiled like a lunatic. "And's like, super hot when he takes his tie and coat off. But don't tell him that I like it when he rolls up his sleeves. Have you  _seen_  his arms?"

    "Can't say I have." Phil made mental notes to adjust his wardrobe to fit her needs.

   "Yeah, He's buff, but not to much. Just right to be comfy. And hot. And adorable." Melinda smiled, running her tongue over her lips. "You know what else is adorable?"

   "What?"

   "He just loves Cappie America." 

   "Oh really?" Phil almost fell over, barely managing to contain the laughter.

   "Yeah." May snorted. "And this car he calls _'Lola'_." She paused. "Did you know that I'm the only one allowed to touch Lola?"

   "So I've heard." Phil nodded, turning a corner.

   "Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if he loves me too." Phil caught a glance at her face when the light reflected off her cheeks. Melinda had blushed. 

   "Maybe he does." Phil whispered.

   "I sure hope so. I don't know how many times I've dropped hints. I've given him the  _'If-only-you-knew-what-have-planned-for-you'_ look so many times!"

   "Uh,  _wow_." Phil almost tripped over nothing.

   "Uh-huh." May licked her lips again. "But non-con kissing or  **[Insert loud beep]**  anyone is a  _really bad way_  to ask someone out, you know?" she sighed.

   Phil almost fell over. "Yeah." he squeaked. "It's also  _illegal_."

   "I just lovvvvveeeeeeeee him so much!" May giggled.  _"I wanna hug him. I wanna kiss him. I wanna love him. I wanna smooch him. I wanna sleep next-"_ Melinda sang that ditty from  _Mrs. Congeniality._

    Phil managed to finally turn the last corner into the hall lined with bunk doors. He stopped in front of May's. 

   "Wrong door." May huffed.

   "What?" 

   "It's only two more turns and a left." May answered curtly.

   Phil almost choked when he realized she was giving him directions to his own bunk. "You really think that's a good idea?" He asked her.

   " _No_. I knooooooowwwww it's a  _good_  idea." May said. 

   "Okay then." Coulson nodded, and then pushed the wheelchair further, following her orders. Soon he stopped outside his own bunk. "Here you go." He said, and Melinda happily tried to stand, but she immediately toppled over, and into Coulson's arms.

   "Phiiillllll!!!" She cried with glee, and slung her arms over his shoulders. "I was just telling the nice gentleman who helped me over here about you!" She hugged him, shoving her head under Phil's chin.

   "Hey, Melinda." Phil smiled into her hair.

   "I missed you." She said.

   "I missed you too." Coulson closed his eyes, enjoying the connection, the contact.

   "We should go to sleep now." Melinda yawned.

   "It's two in the afternoon."

   "Okay. That's nice." Melinda slowly detached herself from him, grabbing Phil's hand. "You coming?" She inquired.

   "Yeah." Phil nodded, wanting to pull away, to respect her, to do as Agent Melinda May of SHIELD would want, but right now, it was kinda hard to say no with those big, cute eyes waiting expectedly for him. He followed her in.

   "Oh, and Melinda? Phil does love you."

   "I know." May grinned. "I  _looooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee_  him too!"

 


End file.
